


Yes Daddy

by SuzieBoozieBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Flash Fic, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzieBoozieBlack/pseuds/SuzieBoozieBlack
Summary: Started writing to get this out of my head. Here's hoping it worked!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Yes Daddy

"What did you just say?" He looked at the small female human as she quickly snapped up the paper files from his desk.   
"Nothing." She said nonchalantly. "Will that be all sir?"  
"For now." he said, dismissing her with a wave. He started reading a data pad report, but stopped midway through the first word to watch her walk out of the office. The way her hips swayed as she moved, the coy look in her eye as she closed the door behind her.  
 _Yes Daddy._ She said it, clear as day. Was "Daddy" a term of affection or endearment to males that weren't relatives? Was she being affectionate? Surely not. There must be a joke in here somewhere. He was Karnax the Slave Breaker, and she was just a _human_ , nothing more. There was work to be done, and he would ensure it would be finished.

"Tell your team their portion of the project needs to be done by Friday." He commanded. "No exceptions."  
"Oh," she breathed, looking at her paper planner, "that will be hard."  
"Why?" He demanded. "It's Wednesday, the week isn't over yet. Surely you humans know the meaning of work."  
"For you, maybe the week isn't over yet." With a gentle tap on his work station, the electronic calendar materialized for him to look at. "We have Thursday and Friday off due to a national holiday."   
"Another damn holiday." He snarled angrily. "Don't you humans know how to _work_? Or are you regressing to the period of your Roman Empire?"  
"Considering we're leaving early today, we might as well." She agreed, tapping a few buttons on the screen and the notification of a completed project appeared on his work station. "We also finished this project on Monday," she continued, "and spent yesterday going back through and doing the necessary clean up." He pulled up the project on his work station and began combing through it. "I believe you'll find it flawless as usual." the room remained silent as he continued to pour through their work. "We're taking a long lunch in the next hour," she continued, "and we'll be gone for about two hours." She put a slip of paper down on his empty work station. "I made reservations for you and your team at a restaurant for and extended lunch break as well." _Jackov's, 11:30, party of 11_ , the paper read. "Is there anything else?"  
He waved her off, watching the sway of her hips as she walked towards the door.  
"Enjoy your lunch Daddy."

The office was strangely quiet with a majority of the human females gone. The end of the planet's solar revolution marked the start of a pilgrimage for the humans to return home, spending time with their families. Or some bullshit like that. Yet _she_ stayed behind, alone in the female work space, reviewing the end of year reports to the hum of the lights above her.  
"And yet you remain." He said, looming over her desk.  
"As do you." she sighed, sitting up right to stretch from her hunched over position. "Did you need something?"  
 _You._ "No," he admitted, "but curious as to why you are here when so many of your colleagues are," he gestured to the empty work area, "are not."  
"My family lives off-colony," she yawned, "and I am not close to them. I took this position to be away from them actually. And truth be told, there isn't much else to do on our end but compile our end of year reports."  
"Which you will be done with in a matter of days." He pointed out. "Possibly hours."  
She looked back at her screen for a moment before facing him again. "Sure," she agreed, "let's say hours."   
"Perhaps it's time for a break?" he suggested.

He was Karnax, Scourge of the Seas Beyond the Stars. He was the Slave Breaker; unbowed, unbreakable, and unyielding in his demands. The human in his bed was no different, but yet she was.  
"Good morning," he purred, gently running his nails along her bare skin.  
"Good morning Daddy," she smiled back as he leaned down for a kiss. She was Alyssa, the sunshine after a long night, fresh cut flowers in a vase, and the smell of rain during spring. "We'll be late if this keeps up." she reminded him between kisses.   
"Then we will be late it seems." he growled with a smile, finding the spot between her legs and making her moan loudly. "

"What did you just say?" He looked at the small female human as she quickly snapped up the paper files from his desk.   
"Nothing." She said nonchalantly. "Will that be all sir?"  
"For now." he said, dismissing her with a wave. He started reading a data pad report, but stopped midway through the first word to watch her walk out of the office. The way her hips swayed as she moved, the coy look in her eye as she closed the door behind her.  
Yes Daddy. She said it, clear as day. Was "Daddy" a term of affection or endearment to males that weren't relatives? Was she being affectionate? Surely not. There must be a joke in here somewhere. He was Karnax the Slave Breaker, and she was just a human, nothing more. There was work to be done, and he would ensure it would be finished.

"Tell your team their portion of the project needs to be done by Friday." He commanded. "No exceptions."  
"Oh," she breathed, looking at her paper planner, "that will be hard."  
"Why?" He demanded. "It's Wednesday, the week isn't over yet. Surely you humans know the meaning of work."  
"For you, maybe the week isn't over yet." With a gentle tap on his work station, the electronic calendar materialized for him to look at. "We have Thursday and Friday off due to a national holiday."   
"Another damn holiday." He snarled angrily. "Don't you humans know how to work? Or are you regressing to the period of the Roman Empire?"  
"Considering we're leaving early today, we might as well." She agreed, tapping a few buttons on the screen and the notification of a completed project appeared on his work station. "We also finished this project on Monday," she continued, "and spent yesterday going back through and doing the necessary clean up." He pulled up the project on his work station and began combing through it. "I believe you'll find it flawless as usual." the room remained silent as he continued to pour through their work. "We're taking a long lunch in the next hour," she continued, "and we'll be gone for about two hours." She put a slip of paper down on his empty work station. "I made reservations for you and your team at a restaurant for and extended lunch break as well." Jackov's, 11:30, party of 11, the paper read. "Is there anything else?"  
He waved her off, watching the sway of her hips as she walked towards the door.  
"Enjoy your lunch Daddy."

The office was strangely quiet with a majority of the human females gone. The end of the planet's solar revolution marked the start of a pilgrimage for the humans to return home, spending time with their families. Or some bullshit like that. Yet she remained, alone in their work space, reviewing the end of year reports.  
"And yet you remain." He said, looming over her desk.  
"As do you." she sighed, sitting upright to stretch from her poor sitting posture. "Did you need something sir?"  
 _You._ "No," he admitted, "but curious as to why you are here when so many of your colleagues are," he gestured to the empty work area, "are not."  
"My family lives off-colony," she yawned, "and I am not close to them. I took this position to be away from them actually. And truth be told, there isn't much else to do on our end but compile our end of year reports, which I can do faster than trying to train someone else."  
"Which you will be done with in a matter of days." He pointed out. "Possibly hours."  
She looked back at her screen for a moment before facing him again. "Sure," she agreed, "let's say hours." She was almost done.  
"Perhaps it's time for a break?" he suggested.

He was Karnax, Scourge of the Seas Beyond the Stars. He was the Slave Breaker: unbowed, unbreakable, and unyielding in his demands. The human in his bed was no different, but yet she was.  
"Good morning," he purred, gently running his nails along her bare skin.  
"Good morning Daddy," she smiled back as he leaned down for a kiss. She was Alyssa, the sunshine after a long night, fresh cut flowers in a vase, and the smell of rain during spring. "We'll be late if this keeps up." she reminded him between kisses.   
"Then we will be late it seems." he growled with a smile, finding the spot between her legs and making her moan loudly. "I'm not done with you yet, _my pet_."  
She quickly devolved into putty between his fingers, panting with each movement he made. " _Yes Daddy!"_

The end of the New Year holidays meant more life returned to the office. Human females, being extremely social creatures in this environment, would gather around the latest person to return to their unit, sharing news from home. Office gossip was not uncommon, but Karnak listened more closely this time; his gift had not gone unnoticed, and yet he smiled to himself as the other females admired the ring and matching necklace.   
"From my secret Santa." she said with a smile, her cheeks going flush with color as she safely stowed the jewelry inside her desk. "C'mon now, let's get to it!" the gathered humans let out a collective protest as they reluctantly went back to their desks. "If you're good, I'll see about getting us lunch in."  
His eyes met hers for a moment and she smiled, the smell of happiness flooding his senses as he watched her sit down and begin the day's work.  
"Assistant," his voice echoed in his empty office, his work station lighting up to his call, "find me local catering options." As his virtual assistant began the search, a message popped up on his work station.  
 _With healthy options please Daddy._  
Karnack licked his lips; she was bold, he would give her that. He would have to test how bold she was later. 


End file.
